There are various scenarios where a person may want to view a far away locale, but may not be able to do so themselves. For example, many older or disabled people are homebound or confined to a hospital bed making it impossible for them to travel to locations they wish to see or participate in experiences they wish to experience. As another example, natural disasters such as floods, fires and earthquakes often make it difficult for rescue personnel to enter a given location because roads are impassible or there is no ingress available to remote locations. Similarly, in armed conflicts or scenes of terrorist acts it is often impossible for groups of people to enter the location of conflict or crime because it is not possible to freely move personnel into the area.